Naruto joins the Hellsing Organization
by Scheffelman
Summary: See inside for summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. I decided to do my own challenge for once. Next challenge I post will not be done by me.**

 _ **Summary: While looking through the Forbidden Scroll, Naruto finds a seal that has two swords with the blades made out of Blessed Silver to be used against Vampires. Naruto takes the swords and learns to wield them. After the Bell Test, Konoha is invaded by Millennium. Naruto, being the only one with the weapons to fight the Vampires, is the only survivor. When Alucard and Seras are sent in to investigate, they find Naruto passed out on top of a pile of Ghouls. They take Naruto back to Hellsing Manor where they find out that Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing is the fiancé to Naruto. Naruto stays in a comatose state for a week training in everything his parents knew in his mind. Inside Naruto's mind, it was seven years instead of seven days outside his mind. Once he wakes up, he comes to the sight of Integra looking at him with love in her eyes. Swordsman Naruto. Rinnegan Naruto.**_

"Talking."

"SHOUTING!"

' _Thinking.'_

" _Telepathy."_

" **Bijuu talking."**

" **BIJUU SHOUTING!"**

' _ **Bijuu thinking.'**_

" _ **Kyuubi talking to Naruto when Naruto's not in his mindscape."**_

 **Jutsu.**

 _Letters/notes._

 **(A/Ns).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Hellsing.**

 _Third person POV:_

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu** oh man that's my worst Jutsu. Wait what's this?" Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze) reads off the Forbidden Scroll.

" _The_ _ **Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ _is a solid clone that is made from dividing the user's Chakra equally between each clone. The_ _ **Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ _can be to gather information and training in all but physical things. They can learn Chakra Control and Taijutsu styles with the muscle memory and the Chakra is sent back to the original when the clone disperses. This takes Jounin level Chakra reserves to pull off successfully."_

Naruto read from the Scroll. "Well that will seriously help me learn more Jutsu." Naruto says. He reads down more until he sees a storage seal in the Scroll. Naruto channels Chakra to the seal and two swords come out. Naruto puts the swords away and starts practicing with the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** for the next three hours.

 _Time skip: the rest goes as Canon until the day after the Bell Test: Naruto's POV:_

I woke up this morning with a forboding felling that I just couldn't shake. I head to the Hokage Tower to see if I can talk to Lord Hokage. "Enter." A voice calls from in the office. I walk in. "Ah Naruto. What do you need?" Lord Hokage asks. "Lord Hokage, I have this forboding feeling that I just can't shake. I think that something will happen but I don't know what." I say. Right before Lord Hokage can say anything, a Jounin burst in the door. "Lord Hokage, we're under attack from an enemy that can't die. No matter what we do, they just keep going." "SHIT!" Both Lord Hokage and I shout. I pull out the blades from the Forbidden Scroll and jump out the window heading for the Main Gate. I slice and hack at everything I can. "Look! The brat's killing them!" One Jounin yells. I head after the one in charge while the rest deal with them.

 _Time skip: 12 hours later: Naruto's POV:_

"DAMN IT!" I shout seeing my home destroyed and the people dead. I managed to kill all the surviving enemies but at the cost of my home.

 _Meanwhile: England: Hellsing Manor: Integra's POV:_

"Alucard! Get in here!" I yell into the intercom. Alucard soon shows with his fledgling Seras Victoria. "What is it my master?" Alucard asks. "I need you and Seras to take a plane to the Elemental Nations. The Hidden Leaf Village was just attacked by Ghouls and I want you to go investigate and kill any remaining vampires. Is that understood?" I order. "Yes my master." Alucard says.

 _Time skip: however long it takes to get to the Elemental Nations from England: Alucard's POV:_

"Master, what should we do if we find any survivors from the village itself?" Seras, 'Police Girl', asks. "I don't know Police Girl." I say. We finally reach our destination and find a blond haired boy of 16 years old laying on top of a pile of Ghouls while Blessed Silver swords are in his hands. I can see that he is unconscious. "It seems that this boy did our job for us Police Girl. Let's go and bring him with us." I say. "Yes Master." Seras says.

 _Meanwhile: Naruto's POV:_

"Ow. Ok next time, don't exhaust my Chakra." I say to myself. I hear three voices. Two female and one male. I follow the voices until I get to a large room. "Oh looks like Sochi finally decided to visit." One of the female voices says. "Hello?" I ask into the cage that I see. "Hello son. Surprised to see me?" The male voice asks while stepping into the light to reveal Lord Fourth. "L-L-Lord Fourth. I'm really your s-s-son?" I say then ask. He nods. I punch him in the gut. "That's showing him Sochi." The female voice from before says.

At that a red haired woman walks into the light. "Who are you?" I ask. "I'm your mother. My name is Kushina Uzumaki." She says. I hug her while tears stream down my face. "Mom." I say with a sniffle. She hugs me back. **"No hug for me Naruto-kun?"** The other female voice asks. "Who are you?" I ask. **"My name is Kumiko but you probably know me as the Kyuubi no Kitsune or Nine Tailed Fox."** Kumiko says. I stiffen but then relax. "Mom, dad, aren't you dead?" I ask. "We left enough of our Chakra to manifest ourselves at certain situations but we decided to come out now so we can train you in everything we know for the next seven years here your mind. Outside it will only be one week while in your mind, it will be seven years." Dad explains.

 _Time skip: one week: Integra's POV:_

I'm staring at the blonde 16 year old that Alucard and Seras brought back. _'He looks just like Minato if you remove the whisker marks. I wish they were still alive so I could see who lied to my father saying he died.'_ I think to myself. Suddenly he wakes up. "Where am I?" He asks me. "You're in England. The Hellsing Manor." I say. "Where are my swords?" He asks. "Why do you want to know?" I ask. "I feel more comfortable having them near." He says.

"Well your swords are here with your clothes. I was wondering who you are though." I say. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Who are you Ms.?" He says then asks. "My name is Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. You are my fiancé Naruto." I say.

"Funny neither mom nor dad mentioned that when they trained me in my mind for seven years." Naruto says. "You were only out for a week." I say. "Yeah dad did mention that a day out here would be a year in my mindscape. That was so they could train me in everything they knew. Sorry if I worried you." He says. "What happened to all those Ghouls that attacked Konoha?" I asked. "Is that what they were called? I didn't know that when I sliced and hacked them with my swords. Every time I cut off a head or stabbed a heart they fell down dead." Naruto explains.

"You killed them all without getting hurt yourself?" I ask. He nods. "How?" I ask. "With the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** which seemed to clone the swords as well. An army of clones against an army of those Ghouls. They never lasted. I came out the victor but the cost was my home of Konoha. Everyone I knew is now dead." He explains. "Well you could stay here and work for Hellsing. You managed to get Alucard intrigued in you so you will be working with them. I will find someone to train you to use a gun to go with your swords. How did you get Blessed Silver anyways?" I say then ask. "I don't know. You see there is this scroll that has Forbidden Jutsu in it that had a seal that my swords were in. I took them feeling like I would need them. Turns out I did." He says. "Well once you get up and get training with guns, you, Alucard, and Seras will be going to Northern Ireland to take care of a vampire problem." I say.

 _Time skip: two weeks later: Naruto's POV:_

Alucard, Seras, and I are outside a hospital in a town in Northern Ireland. "Police girl, you wait out here. Naruto and I will head in first." Alucard says. "Yes Master." Seras says. I head up to the roof via wall walking. I enter the roof access door and start killing Ghouls with my swords and guns. I head down to the first floor after my floor has been cleared. When I get there, I find Seras about to be struck down. " **Universal Pull**!" I yell out while focusing on the Bayonets flying towards Seras. I get in between Seras and a man dressed as a priest. "Wait Father. We don't need to resort to violence if we can talk this out." I say.

"Very well. What do you want to talk about?" He asks. "Well first let's start with our names. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. This young lady is Seras Victoria. What's your name?" I say then ask. "My name is Alexander Anderson. Why are you with this heathen in the place?" Father Anderson says then asks. "Well she works for my fiancé's Organization so I was with her and her Master, named Alucard, to take care of the vampire problem. Why are you here Father?" I say then ask. "I was sent by the Iscariot Section XIII for the same reason." Father Anderson says.

"Well Father, did you ever think that there are some monsters that are good? Not all monsters are evil. It's like saying all humans are evil just because a few are evil. Stereotyping all monsters based off of a few." I ask then say. "Well I never really thought about that. If you can prove that she is good, I won't kill her." Father Anderson says. "Seras was once a police officer before being turned into a vampire. Isn't it true that police officers are good people?" I say then ask. "Yes that's true. Alright. I will leave. I will want to talk to you again but first, who is your fiancé?" Father Anderson say then asks. "Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. The whole thing was made before I was born. Where I come from, people get married around my age anyways." I say.

"Oh. Where are you from?" Father Anderson asks. "Konohagakure no Sato a.k.a. the Village Hidden in the Leaves or Hidden Leaf Village in the Elemental Nations. My home was attacked by vampires but I was able to kill them all with my swords." I say. "Well then. I will have to go see what is there for research for if the place is attacked again." Father Anderson says. "Alright but I'm telling you now that there won't be much there." I say.

 **Hello everyone. I hope you all like how I'm making it.**

 **Should Alucard or Naruto go to the ship that Rip Van Winkle takes over? That is wat is should be decided.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. Here's the next chapter.**

 _Third person POV:_

Two lone figures were walking to the gates of the Hellsing Manor. "HALT!" Two of the Manor Guards shout. "Hey what's going on here?" The voice of our favorite blonde asks. "Sorry Captain Naruto but these two are trespassing on private property." One guard says. Naruto looks before going through hand-signs. " **Earth Style: Earth Style Wall Jutsu**!" Naruto yells while slamming his hands on the ground causing a wall of dirt and stone to rise.

"Why did you do that Captain Naruto?" The other guard asks before gunfire is heard. "That's why. I saw the guns on the bus further out so put up this wall to protect you. One of you alert Integra and have Seras sent out to back me up." Naruto says before jumping the wall and rushing the Ghouls to start killing them.

 _Time skip: five minutes later: Integra's POV:_

I and the other members of the Round Table were watching as Naruto-kun and Seras are killing the Ghouls at our door. When only the Valentine brothers were left, I walk up to the one wearing white with Naruto joining me. "Who are you and why did you attack us?" I demand. "You two might want to listen to her because I never had a chance to use my new interrogation techniques but I am more than willing to do so if I have to." Naruto says.

"We were sent by Millennium to test your defenses. We now know that your defenses are too good for us to get into." The one in white says. "Who are you?" I demand again. "Luke Valentine. This is my brother Jan." He says before they are engulfed in blue fire. Luckily Naruto-kun pulled me away in time.

 _Time skip: three days later: Naruto's POV:_ _ **(The Wild Geese were hired after the attack)**_ _:_

Walter, Integra-chan, and I are heading to the museum to meet with Enrico Maxwell from the Iscariot Section XIII. We wait for an hour before he shows. "Ah. You must be Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. It's a pleasure to meet you." Enrico says. "Don't trust him Integra-chan. He will try to gain your trust just to stab you in the back when the time suits him." I whisper into Integra-chan's ear.

"Well there's certainly some interesting meeting places just for ambushes." Alucard says while coming out of the wall. "So this is the famous Alucard. Well the Iscariot has their own Secret Weapon. ANDERSOOOOON!" Enrico says then shouts. Father Anderson walks down while reciting passages from something called a bible. "Hello again Father Anderson." I say while waving. "Hello Naruto. I haven't gotten there yet but I will." Father Anderson says. "Well. Good luck when you do. Be sure to study Japanese since my home language is like it." I say. "Well since all the pleasantries are out of the way, shall we get to why I wanted to speak to you?" Enrico asks. Integra-chan and Enrico walk to the Café while I walk around.

 _Time skip: three days later: Integra's POV:_

I was sitting in my office with Naruto-kun looking over everything from Konoha. "So how do you think Alucard and Seras are doing in South America Naruto-kun?" I ask. "Knowing Alucard, he probably got in a fight with an artificial vampire with some kind of nickname. Captain Bernadotte has probably gotten them a way back if Father Anderson hasn't already." Naruto-kun says.

"What makes you say that?" I ask. "That's what I would be doing if I was Alucard. Especially if the artificial vampire promised to make normal people immortal to get followers for his or her plan." Naruto-kun says. "Sir Integra, Captain Naruto, there is someone here to see you both." One of the Wild Geese says. Naruto-kun and I head to see who it is.

"Naruto?" The white haired man asks. "How do you know me?" Naruto-kun asks. "We're supposed to be your godparents. I left after being told you died after the sealing." The blonde woman says. "Lady Tsunade, is he to be my surrogate little brother?" A black haired woman holding a pig asks. "Who are you?" I ask. "My name is Tsunade Senju, granddaughter of Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, Tobirama Senju, the Second Hokage, and one of the Densetsu no Sannin. With me is my teammate Jiraiya and my apprentice Shizune Kato. Who are you?" The blonde woman says then asks.

"My name is Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Why are you here Tsunade-san?" I say then ask. "We were looking for Naruto in the aftermath of Konoha's destruction but never found him. We managed to leave the Elemental Nations and tracked him down to this location. We've been here for three weeks learning the language. We managed to learn it fast enough to start our search. Tsunade-hime was prepared to break the gate just to look." Jiraiya explains. "Who invaded Konoha Naruto? Was it Iwa, Kumo?" Tsunade asks.

"It was vampires. With my swords, which I found in the Forbidden Scroll, I was able to kill them all. After using storage scrolls, I managed to take everything from Konoha that was important like clan scrolls and other things." Naruto-kun says. "Well if it's any consolation, we're sorry for not being there when you were younger." Tsunade says. "I forgive you. Integra-chan, do you think they would be good for the Organization?" Naruto says then asks me. "If they can learn to wield guns, then maybe." I say.

"What organization are you talking about?" Shizune asks. "The Hellsing Organization. An organization that hunts downs the supernatural and keeps it secret from the public. My family has owned the Organization for generations." I explain. "What does this have to with us?" Jiraiya asks. "You three would be good to join to help out once you are trained to use guns. Naruto-kun thinks you three would be a great help." I say.

 _Time skip: when Rip Van Winkle takes over whatever ship: Naruto's POV:_

I was with Integra-chan at a meeting of the Knights of the Round Table while Integra-chan is looking at a picture of a member of Millennium on a ship. "One of my Shadow Clones hitched a ride on one of the Helicopters with a tri-pronged kunai to throw so I can get on the ship without damage." I inform everyone. Just then I leave in a yellow flash.

 _Meanwhile: Rip Van Winkle's POV:_

I watched as a flash of yellow light appeared after that strange knife landed. Out of the light, comes Naruto. _'I don't know why the Major sent good soldiers to the Hidden Leaf Village but Naruto there looks so handsome. I wonder if I could turn him.'_ I think to myself.

I walk up to him as he walks to me. I open my mouth to talk but he places a finger on my lips to shush me. "Don't ruin this for me. You're too beautiful to be evil." He says. I blush from his words. "When I first saw you, I fell in love. I don't want to be your enemy so can I switch sides to be with you?" I say then ask in a meek voice. "I don't see why not. But you will have to deal with Integra-chan for my love." He says.

"What do I have to do to switch?" I ask with a meek voice still. "Kill all your subordinates and I will take you back to the Hellsing Manor." He says. I immediately do so unaware that Schrödinger is watching before I hear a thump. I turn and see Schrödinger on the ground. "Is he dead?" I ask.

"No just knocked out. I plan to interrogate him." Naruto says. "Why?" I ask. "He intrigues me. I want to know more about him." Naruto says. "How does he intrigue you?" I ask. "His ability to be anywhere and nowhere all at the same time." Naruto says. He ties Schrödinger up in ropes that even Schrödinger can't escape. He throws Schrödinger over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes then wraps an arm around my waist. "Hold on tight." He says. The three of us are engulfed in a yellow light.

 _Naruto's POV:_

I used the **Hiraishin** to get to Hellsing Manor. Once there, I take the two to the basement to a room set up for Schrödinger already. I dump Schrödinger in the room then take Rip Van Winkle to a different room. After making sure Rip Van Winkle is comfortable, I **Body Flicker** to Integra-chan's location. "How did you handle it?" Sir Penguin asks. "I managed to get Rip Van Winkle, the vampire, to switch sides. She is currently at the Hellsing Manor in a room that only I can enter. I also captured Warrant Officer Schrödinger and put him in a room he can't escape from." I say. "How do you know?" Integra-chan asks. "After his disappearance at the meeting with the queen I placed seals in a room in the basement for the next time he was seen. The seals negate his powers leaving him as a human with dog ears on his head." I explain.

"So what do you plan to do with him?" Sir Penguin asks. "Interrogate him on the Major's plans then keep him locked up. After that, I might track down the Major and kill him." I say. "How can one man kill all the members of the Last Battalion?" One of the Knights asks. "I come from the Elemental Nations, a place that lets people do things that would be called acts from God like shoot fire from our mouths or cause earthquakes with our feet. One thing that only I can use to its full potential is make solid clones of myself. They have an army of vampires, well I can make an army of clones." I explain.

 **How do you all like how I brought in Rip Van Winkle? Please note that only Integra is with Naruto at the moment. During the time that Alucard takes to reform, the other females will join.**


End file.
